The present invention relates to a technical field of a liquid crystal display (LCD), and more particularly to an array substrate for lowering switch frequency of drive polarity in the data lines wherein the array substrate decreases the switch frequency of positive polarity and negative polarity in the data lines in order to effectively reduce the power consumption of a display panel and comply with current environmental requirements when the LCD implements dot-inversion within the display panel.
Since the LCD is provided with the features of low radiation, small size and low power consumption for consumers, therefore, the conventional display unit with cathode ray tube is increasingly replaced by the LCD. An LCD panel is widely used in communication products including a notebook computer, a personal digital assistant (PDA), a flat panel television and mobile phone.
Conventionally, a manufacturing cost reduction is a critical issue during the LCD's manufacturing procedure. A data line sharing (DLS) mechanism is commonly used wherein the number of gate lines is doubled and the number of data lines is halved to diminish the amount of source driver and thus reduce the costs.
When driving the LCD panel, the dot-inversion manner is an inversion mechanism for better display quality. If the DLS mechanism is adopted in a specific resolution, e.g. high definition (HD) with 1366*768 pixels, and a refresh rate, e.g. 60 Hz (hertz), it is required to switch the signal polarities of the data lines at a time for every two pixels when the display panel is operated. In other words, the switch period of the drive polarities in the data lines is equal to 21.7 μs (micro-second), which is computed by a formula 1/(60*768), at a time and the corresponding switch frequency in the data line is about 20 kHz. If this manner is used, on one hand, the power consumption of the data lines is increased and on the other hand, the charging time of the pixels in the DLS mechanism is very short. Furthermore, the resistance/capacitance (RC) delay of the signal switch will affect the charging procedure of the DLS mechanism, which may downgrade the display quality. If the LCD's resolution is increased, it aggravates the problem of charging procedure of the DLS mechanism. Consequently, there is a need to develop a novel array substrate to solve the problems of the conventional technique.